For patients with diabetes, there are two principal modes of daily insulin therapy. The first mode includes syringes and insulin pens. These devices are simple to use and are relatively low in cost, but they require a needle stick at each injection, typically three to four times per day. The second mode includes insulin infusion therapy, which utilizes an insulin pump. Infusion pumps, although more complex and expensive than syringes and pens, offer the advantages of continuous infusion of insulin via an infusion cannula, precision dosing, and programmable delivery schedules.
The use of an infusion pump requires the use of a disposable component, typically referred to as an infusion set, line set, extension set or pump set, which conveys the insulin from a reservoir within the pump into the skin of the user. An infusion set typically consists of a pump connector, a length of tubing, and a hub or base from which an infusion cannula (i.e., an infusion needle or a flexible catheter) extends. The hub or base has an adhesive which retains the base on the skin surface during use, and which may be applied to the skin manually or with the aid of a manual or automatic insertion device. In most cases, a detachable fluid connector is provided to allow the pump tubing to be disconnected from the hub or base of the infusion set when the user wishes to shower, bathe or swim.
Some infusion sets are complex in design and do not allow for adequate user mobility or for quick and simple methods to connect and disconnect the fluid connector from the base after the base has been attached to a user, while preventing external exposure of the inserted infusion cannula.
Accordingly, a need exists for improving infusion sets that will permit greater mobility for the user while preventing external exposure of the inserted infusion cannula.